Abbey Gordon
}}| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background: };" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Portrayed by: Candice Accola |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Female |- | Godly Parent | Minerva |- | Mortal Parent | Jason Gordon |- | Age | 15 |- | Eye Color | Light grey |- | Hair Color | Platinum blonde |- | Height | 5'5 |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Greek, Camp Half-Blood |- | Status | Alive |- | Weapon(s) | N/A |- | Born | San Francisco, CA |- | Quests | N/A |- |} Basics Original character Fifteen years old Daughter of Minerva Third Generation Legacy of Venus Character Facebook Page Background Abbey Gordon was born and raised in San Francisco, living with her father, Jason Gordon, and having little memory of her mother. Whenever Abbey would ask her father about her mother, who's name she didn't know, her father seemed to draw back, and sometimes even get angry. He refused to answer Abbey's questions and eventually, Abbey accepted it and stopped asking as often. Every once in a while however, she couldn't resist and an argument would most likely start. Through her school years, Abbey would hardly call herself smart, especially with dyslexia, but she gave her best shot, even if it almost always resulted in a C or lower. She had a few close friends, but never really had enemies. She tried to live her life with a positive attitude, trying not to complain about things she didn't agree with. Then one day, when Abbey was 13, a police officer showed up on Abbey's doorstep, telling her that her father had been killed by a drunk driver. Abbey was heartbroken. After the funeral, social services wanted to send her to a foster home, and she was still too much in shock to protest. She said nothing for weeks. She hardly ate, hardly slept, she lived in a shell. Her foster family was nice, but Abbey refused to let them into her heart. She wouldn't let anyone replace her dad, and she still has trouble trusting people. When she turned 14, Abbey ran away from her foster home, venturing from city to city, but always being drawn back to her hometown. Camp Jupiter Getting to Camp Jupiter Abbey had been on the run for a little over a year, wandering across the US, when she found herself in San Francisco, her hometown, looking for the camp that Lupa had told her of. She was walking down the street of one of the lesser populated areas of the city, when she bumped into Jack Copperfield . Literally. The two started talking, when suddenly a cyclops came running after them. They ran, leading it away from people who could be hurt while they delt with it, and then were joined by Brian Wood, who helped them take care of the cyclops. Afterwards, Jack and Brian, after dropping hints about Lupa and Camp Jupiter, picked up a Mustang that belonged to Clancy Ward, and drove towards Camp Jupiter. Along the way, a harpy attacked the Mustang, and in an attempt to kill it, Jack crashed the Mustang into the wall of the Caldecott Tunnel, where Clancy was on guard duty. After Abbey regained consciousness, she found three letters of recommendation in her pocket, one of which was signed by her father, who'd died a year ago. Knowing she'd need the letters later, Abbey held on to them, holding back tears, like she always did whenever her father came up. As she was helped to her feet, Clancy punched Jack for wrecking his car. Jack fell into a PTSD episode, and Clancy had to carry him into Camp, while Brian carried Abbey. On Olympian RPG January 28th, 2012 - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Friends Jack Copperfield - Son of Jupiter Brian Wood - Son of Bellona Clancy Ward - Son of Apollo (Roman) Family Annabeth Chase - Abbey's Greek half-sister, who she has yet to meet.Brielle Mercier - Greek half-sister. Abbey and Brielle have not met, because Brielle is at Camp Half-Blood.Gabriel Silva - Greek half-brother. Abbey and Gabriel have not yet met, because Gabriel is also at Camp Half-Blood.Chloe Everdeen - Greek half-sister. Chloe and Abbey have not met, because Chloe is at CampHalf-Blood.Mckenna Grant - Greek half sister. Mckenna and Abbey have not met, because Mckenna is also at Camp Half-Blood. Signature http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120208171646/olympianrpg/images/1/1e/Abbey_avatar.jpg Threads Welcome to a New Reality - Category:People Category:Camp Jupiter Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Children of Athena/Minerva Category:(Female) People Category:(Roman) Demigods Category:Members of the Second Cohort